


Smokin’ the Reefer with The Avengers

by witchylina



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cannabis, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gettin High w The Guys, Good times, Medicinal Drug Use, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchylina/pseuds/witchylina
Summary: Each chapter will contain reader smoking w a member of the Avengers. If y’all like these, feel free to request other Marvel characters! Ill probably include others as I continue. Tags will be added, chapters will be rated in the titles.This is just for fun, I'm just trying to get back into the groove of writing. I also will go through and edit them to sound a bit better though. :) leave me some comments on how I can improve!ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)





	1. Alternative Care (Bucky/Reader) Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re thinking to yourself “the avengers wouldnt smoke pot! Unrealistic!” Well just keep it to yourself bc Id like to think that some of them would! Plus Id looove to smoke with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare and his wife takes care of him the way they know works best.
> 
> This one is EXPLICIT. Got sex, nasty language. Enjoy!

2 am, a man by the name of Bucky suffers through yet another night of horrifying memories that he struggles to escape as a result of PTSD. Thrashing and sweating, mumbling and whimpering, he eventually was awoken by his wife, Y/n, who was sitting up in their bed, rubbing his chest and calling his name. Bucky jolted slightly, scared and alert until he realized who he was with. He looked up at her and she lied back down and held him tight, stroking his long, dark hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Y/n whispered. 

“Later, I just need this right now”. Bucky replied, getting more comfortable in his wife’s arms. 

After about an hour and a half, Bucky couldn’t go back to sleep. He was still a bit anxious, though Y/n holding him all this time had helped a lot. Carefully, he peeled her arms off him as to not wake her, but she was always a light sleeper. 

“Where ya goin’ , hon?”

“ ‘m just gonna sit by the window for a bit. You can go back to sleep. I’ll be fast.” He assured, giving a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Wait”, Y/n slurred, grabbing the unused blanket off their bed, “I wanna come with you.” 

“Sure, doll.” 

Bucky picked up a jar of joints he kept for reasons like these on his way across their bedroom. When the memories came back. When he felt horrible for putting his loved ones through his own troubles. He wondered how he would even get high due to the serum he was pumped with when he was prescribed cannabis for his PTSD. But it did work and Bucky was grateful for that. 

Y/n opened the window all the way and moved a couple chairs in front of it. Bucky came over and took a seat facing her and opened his jar. Y/n got up and grabbed her phone, opening up a music app and playing some Frank Sinatra while Bucky lit his joint and took a long drag from it. Y/n watched him, wishing she could take away the bad memories, all the trauma, and send them into space where they’d never be able to hurt him again. She leaned over and took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. She placed a soft kiss on each knuckle before opening his hand and holding his warm palm against her cheek. 

“What you thinking about, princess? Bucky asks, handing Y/n the joint. She hesitated before taking it between two fingers. Feeling as though she was wasting his medicine, she usually smoked her own stuff while Bucky smoked his.

“Just that I love you and I wish I could do more for you. I know there isn’t a whole lot I can do but I want to do so much more. You deserve so much more.” Y/n confessed, taking a hit from the marijuana cigarette. Bucky looked her in the eyes and smiled, saying, 

“You do more than anyone else would do for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Just having you does so much for me. Everything else is a bunch of cherries on top of that. Please stop thinking you don’t do enough and just smoke this with me so we can laugh at everything and then pass out.” 

Y/n huffed out a laugh at that and nodded her head, moving her chair right next to his so she could lean her head on his big shoulder. They passed the joint back and forth until they were both stricken with the giggles. Once the weed was put away, they went back to bed. Bucky and Y/n talked about Bucky’s team mates and laughed their asses off. 

Calming down after a particularly funny story, Bucky turned to face Y/n. She turned to face him as well, just looking at each other for a moment. Bucky moved his metal hand up and down her side, and she shivered at the cold against her skin when his hand slipped up her shirt. She leaned in and kissed him softly at first, then moved to straddle his hips without breaking contact. The kissing became rough and desperate, Bucky taking Y/n’s hips in his strong hands and pressing her down against his growing bulge. They both let out breathy moans, quickly finding a rhythm that they could stick to. Y’n’s hands trailed up Bucky’s shirtless chest and lightly raked her nails back down, causing his hips to stutter in their movement. He growled and bit her lip, and she whimpered before moving to remove her panties. Bucky gazed at her with heavy eyes, taking in her full figure with the most adoration. Y/n managed to pull down his pajama pants enough to release his fully hard cock. She took hold of it and rubbed it against her clit and pussy, getting it wet with her arousal. Bucky let out a long moan as she finally positioned herself over him and sank down on his throbbing shaft. Bucky then grasped her hips again, using his strength to lift her up and down at an intense pace. They whimpered, moaned, and growled with each other, the weed they smoked really causing them to feel every bit of pleasure they were giving to each other. 

Bucky flipped them over and continued brutally fucking his wife, sliding his metal fingers over to her swollen clit. He rubbed her and groaned low as her cunt tightened. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky Im so close, harder!” Y/n begged, barely able to think straight.

“I got you baby, cum on my dick. Let me feel that tight pussy quiver around my cock”, Bucky rasped into her ear, thrusting hard and deep, fingers abusing her special button until she finally came undone, back arching off the bed and a broken moan leaving her swollen lips. 

Bucky’s pace faltered once she came, the squeeze her cunt gave pushed him over the edge and he released into her pulsing pussy. They lie on the bed, exhausted smiles on their sweaty faces. 

“Doll, you gotta go pee.” Bucky slurred, so relaxed from the intense orgasm.

“I don’ think I can get up, babe,” Y/n giggled and Bucky huffed out a chuckle before helping her out of bed and walking her to the bathroom.


	2. A Surprise on the Balcony (Tony/Reader) T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader goes up to the balcony to smoke after not being able to sleep. someone walks in on her and she finds out something she'd never thought about.

It was 4 am and sleep seemed like just a concept at that point. Y/n been tossing and turning for hours and it was really getting on her nerves. She looked towards her window, the moon was shining through the blinds and illuminating parts of her room. A glass vase looking contraption caught her eye. Y/n stared at it for a minute, contemplating grabbing it and going out for a quick smoke. It was a nice night after all, not too cold, not too warm. Perfect. 

Shaking off her covers, she rummaged through the drawer that she normally kept her stash in. Once y/n had her weed, grinder, lighter and bong, she made a beeline towards the balcony. Setting down all her supplies, she got to work. While taking her second rip, she heard the balcony door open causing her to cough due to being startled (and from taking a fat hit!). Y/n turned around and saw none other than the man who owned the building she called home. 

“Tony! W-what are you doing out h-here?” Y/n stuttered, using her hands to fan away the smoke, her heart sinking slightly as nobody really knew she smoked weed and she didn’t know how they’d react. Well she was about to find out. 

“Calm down, Reefer Madness. I had my window open and I could smell the smoke.” Tony muttered, walking over to sit down next to her. She cursed internally, not thinking that since it was a nice night people would have their windows open. Her worries dissolved when Y/n saw the guy reaching for her bong. 

-No way! Nooo waaay! Tony smokes?!- Y/n screamed in her mind. Her eyes were wide as he snatched the lighter out of her hand and took a hit. 

“Um, sooo… you smoke?” Y/n asked, mind still boggling at what she just witnessed. Tony handed the bong back to her, coughing slightly. 

“Kid, do you know how old I am? I was smoking pot before you were conceived. Haven’t in years though, that’s for sure. I thought was imagining things when I smelled it. Didn’t think anyone here did this shit”. 

Y/n took another big rip, holding it in while holding it out to Tony. 

“Dude, that’s totally awesome! I’ve been wanting a smoke partner but everyone here seems so serious I'm afraid to even ask. I usually just come out here to smoke when I can’t sleep. I’ll be sure to shoot you a text whenever I do!” Y/n promised and smiled wide watching Tony take the hit. She watched his neck and jaw as he tilted his head up to blow the smoke. 

Y/n began thinking about how she hasn’t spent so much time hanging out with Tony just them alone. She definitely knew she was attracted to him, but never really got to study him like she was doing then. He turned to pass the bong, catching her staring at him. He saw a certain glint in her eye and smirked. Tony pulled the bong back to himself, clearing his throat to snatch her attention. Y/n snapped out of her daze and blushed, looking away immediately realizing that she was probably very intensely staring at her boss. 

“Y/n, tell me. Do you know what shotgunning is? and I don’t mean with beer. “ Tony inquired, watching her as her eyes went wide and she sputtered her answer, 

“U-um uh yeah! I’ve n-never done it but I seen other people do it…” She looked down, kinda embarrassed. 

Tony scooted closer to Y/n, raising her chin up with his finger and making her look at him. 

“Do you want to try it?” 

Y/n made eye contact with him for a few moments, feeling her stomach flip. She wanted that more than anything. Eventually, she nodded, pulling a chuckle out of Tony. He repacked the bowl and brought the lighter up to it. Y/n was nervous. She watched him light the corner of the bowl and stared as the plant burned. Tony raised his head and Y/n slowly inched her face a little bit closer, but apparently it wasn’t close enough, as he took her by the cheeks and brought her just centimeters away from his lips. She made an ‘O’ shape with her lips and he blew the smoke. Y/n closed her eyes and inhaled his hit. He watched with lidded eyes as she breathed in, wanting nothing more than to just close the small space between them. She opened her eyes while exhaling and saw him right in front of her. It was really hitting her now. Y/n looked into Tony’s eyes, then down to his lips. She swore in her head, feeling wetness in her panties. As if he could read her mind, he leaned in and kissed her. 

They were both high off their asses and needy. The kiss deepened in no time and soon enough, Y/n found herself under Tony’s hard, warm body. Her head was spinning. The heat in the air was overpowering the cool. This was actually happening. Tony forgot how fucking horny weed can make a person. 

“Shit, kid. Should we be doing this?” Tony sat up, scratching his head. 

“We don’t have to now… but we should sometime. I know I want it, but it seems like you’re hesitant, so I can wait.”

Tony felt grateful for her understanding. She was one of the sweetest girls he’s ever met. He just wasn’t sure about doing things with her while she was under the influence of something. 

Y/n reached over and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Gripping some and tugging lightly to make him face her again, she caused him to groan softly. 

"But in the meantime, keep kissing me, big boy", she purred.

He looked over at her and smirked. Yeah, he would totally hit that eventually.


	3. Stress Relief (Peter Parker/Reader) T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts training under Tony Stark and has a lot on his plate. The Avengers' personal assistant, Y/n, shows him how she likes to relax. 
> 
> in this one, civil war hasn't happened, everyone lives together.

Being an assistant to all the Avengers, and the ONLY assistant, was definitely a hectic job. There were a lot of positives however, such as having constant protection, getting to hang out with them all the time, and lots and LOTS of eye candy. Y/n’s job had gotten pretty repetitive until there came a new recruit. 

“Alright people, we got a new kid in the house. Wanna introduce yourself?” Tony gestured to the younger man next to him. He looked nervous but had also had a look of amazement on his face. 

“Y-yeah! Um, hello my name is Peter Parker, aka your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. But aside from that, I’m studying science and Im pretty good at building things, not gonna lie. I’m honored to be working with you all.” Peter happily explained, looking around the room. Everyone got up to shake his hand and welcome him to the team. 

Y/n went up to him, having been super glad to have someone closer to her age in the building. AND he’s cute too! Score! 

“Hey! I’m Y/n, I’m the assistant to everyone here.”, she brought her hand out for a shake, “I’ll be helping you get settled and give you the rundown on how things work around here. I’m eager to get to know you too!” Y/n chirped, big smile on her lips. 

Peter blushed, shaking her hand and nodding. He couldn’t stop looking at her bright smile. 

“Follow me, Peter!”

_______________________________________

Some Months Later

_______________________________________

Peter walked out of his room at around 2 am, exhausted from finishing some kind of assignment for college after training all day with Tony. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping for a readily available meal, and ended up bumping into Y/n. 

“What are you doing up?” Peter asked, making a beeline towards the fridge. 

Y/n jumped in her seat, her fork flying out of her hand. He totally snuck up on her! Sneaky bastard. Peter saw the whole thing happen and doubled over with laughter. 

“Shut up, Spider-butt! You scared me, not all of us have spidey senses to warn us, y’know”, Y/n quipped, sending a playful glare towards Peter. 

“I’m sorry! I totally didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that, even though it was too hilarious. You shoulda seen your face!”, he said in between laughs and trying to regain his breath. 

“Yeah, laugh it up. Anyway, what’s got you up so late? Weren’t you training all day?” Y/n questioned him, trying to find her fork so she could continue eating her eggs. 

“Ah yeah, I had some school stuff to finish and haven’t gotten the chance to do it during the day time. I’m totally stressed out. I thought training would be a good way to blow off some steam but honestly that’s really stressful too! I don’t even think I’ll be able to sleep tonight”. Peter complained. 

Y/n looked over at him, an idea popping into her head at the news of his stress. She told Peter to hang on a second, and ran to her room. Rummaging through her closet, she found what she was looking for, and returned to the kitchen. 

“Okay, now I don’t know your thoughts on the topic, but everyone else here seems to be pretty alright with it. Obviously having the job I have, even though I looove it, can get totally stressful at times. After those especially stressful days, I have my little way of unwinding”, Y/n showed Peter her baggie full of magical plant and his eyes popped right out of his head. 

“Is…that weed? Are you allowed to have that here?!” He whisper-yelled, not taking his eyes off the bag in front of him.

“Totally! Like I said, everyone here is cool with it. Even they choose to smoke sometimes, but you didn’t hear that from me”, she winked, “it’s really helpful for them after missions to relax and clear their minds. It helps Bucky sleep after his nightmares. You ever had it before? It’ll definitely help you to sleep.” Y/n promised. 

“I tried it at a party I went to with a couple friends. I didn’t really feel anything that time. I think it had something to do with my healing factor?” Peter pondered. 

Y/n giggled, “It’s normal not to feel anything on your first time. I didn’t either. But I tried it again a couple years later and I was on another planet. Wanna give it another try and test that theory? I grow my own stuff!” 

Peter gave it a thought. He hasn’t gotten to hang out with her much since the training got longer and more intense, and she was busy taking care of the Avengers. He liked her a lot and this would be a great time to hang out with her, maybe make better connections. 

“Yeah, why the hell not?”

She smiled wide and grabbed his hand, leading them into her bedroom where she typically had her smoking sessions. Y/n brought out her trusty bong and lighter and proceeded to pack a larger bowl she kept when she smoked with others. She began explaining how to use the piece, 

“Okay, so you put your lips to the mouthpiece and then light the bowl while pulling in the smoke. Once you have what you like, you remove the bowl and breathe in the rest of the smoke. That’s your hit! You ready?” Y/n instructed him and he gave her an eager nod. He’d never used a bong before but it seemed simple enough. 

Placing his thin lips over the mouth piece, Y/n helped him to light the bowl while he pulled the smoke. She told him when to remove the bowl, and once he did, the smoke filled his lungs and immediately he started to cough violently. 

“Here, have some water. This is totally normal, even the most experienced of smokers cough. It actually helps you get more high!” Y/n mused, taking the bong from him and taking her own hit. He noticed how much more she took in than he did and how gracefully she blew out the smoke before coughing herself. 

“So you smoke this stuff a lot?” Peter asked, taking the piece when it was passed back to him. 

“I smoke about 3-4 times a week. I used to smoke a whole lot more before I got this job. Obviously I don’t have a great amount of time on my hands.” Y/n chuckled, watching Peter take his hit a little less harshly this time. Damn, he was so fucking cute! She yearned to kiss those thin lips. 

Peter felt his eye lids slowly getting heavier. Things were looking a little bit different. His body was relaxed and he felt heavy, yet light at the same time. He looked down at his hands and started giggling to himself. Y/n saw this and smiled, happy that he was having a positive reaction. 

“What’s got your attention, giggle puss?” Y/n asked, poking him on the shoulder. 

“My hands sorta look bigger than normal. What is this stuff?” Peter wondered, sorta whispering to himself but loud enough so that Y/n could hear it. 

“It’s a blend I’ve been enjoying! I mix a strain for the relaxing body high, and a strain that makes you go a little bit stupid. Them two together is grand ole time”. She explained, watching Peter amusedly. He was leaning back in his chair with a silly looking grin on his face, probably not even listening to her. 

“Wanna listen to some music? What do ya like?” Y/n asked, scrolling through her music. 

“Anything as long as it’s not AC/DC, Tony’s been blasting that in the lab literally 24/7 and I can’t take it anymore”, Peter laughed, taking another hit from the bong. 

Y/n decided on some Gorillaz, her bluetooth speaker giving off a relaxing light show to the beat of the song “Sleeping Powder”. Peter turned his head and stared at the colorful lights coming from the little machine. He then shifted his gaze towards Y/n, finding that she was already looking at him. Peter’s cheeks heated up upon seeing her eyes on him. 

“Peter… can I be honest with you? And feel free to be honest with me too about how you feel, but um.. I really like you, like a lot. You being here has made me feel more comfortable bc were from like the same generation and everything and I can relate to you and you understand me. You’ve never judged me for anything and I feel like I can be myself around you all the time…” Y/n confessed, looking away, afraid that he would laugh in her face and leave the room. She was incredibly surprised by his action, 

“Look at me Y/n”, He commanded. Peter leaned in and kissed her just as her eyes made contact with his. He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek as they made out with he music playing around them and the smoke twirling around the room. 

Once they broke apart, Peter told his side, 

“Out of anyone here, you’ve made me feel the most comfortable. I got to know you first and honestly I get so nervous when I’m around you. I thought you’d be more into the other guys, not just some nerd…” Peter replied, looking at her with with a serious, but sort of melancholy look in his eyes. 

“You being a nerd is one of the reasons I like you so much. You’re totally cute and when you talk your science, it makes me feel certain ways”, Y/n blushed but smiled slightly, seeing Peter sputter over his water. 

“W-well I m-mean I could talk m-more science…i-if you’d like…”, He stammered, his cheeks redder than the red on his spider suit. 

Y/n inched closer to him until her lips were right by his ear, “Why don’t we start now then?”, and bit the shell of his ear lightly, giggling as she heard him gasp softly.

‘Hm. Y-yeah we c-can do that, totally.”

END


	4. Smokin' Gods (Thor/Reader) T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n tries some of Thor's awesome Asgardian alcohol, so she decides to show him something fun from Earth.

took just one sip. One sip of that damn Asgardian booze to knock Y/n off her ass. What the fuck was in that stuff anyway?? She thought she could take it, even though she was recognized as a lightweight. To be fair, Thor warned her, told her it was stronger than any liquor on Earth, stronger than the strongest combined! But nooo, she didn’t listen, she HAD to try it. Can you blame a girl from wanting to try something from her boyfriend’s R E A L M? Not many people have that chance. 

After losing track of her mans for a while at Stark’s party, Y/n stumbled around, pushing through people, slurring out apologies after stepping on who knows how many people, until alas! She finally found him! 

“Thor, Thor, where you been?? W-what is this stuff you made me try?” 

Thor rolled his eyes, “Lady Y/n, it was due to your constant begging”, he winked, “that I allowed you to have a taste. Did I not give you a fair warning?”

It was her turn to roll her eyes, “Yeah well you let Cap have it no problem! I felt left out”, Y/n pouted, causing Thor to chuckle lightly and pull her into an embrace. 

“Ah, yes, but he is no ordinary man as you already know. Regular alcohol can not affect him, however Asgardian libation can bring even the largest and mightiest of men to an incredibly drunken state!” He bellowed triumphantly, fist raised as though that was the proudest aspect of his home. 

Y/n stood quietly before doubling over, clutching his arm for dear life and cackling at his animated personality. They enjoyed the rest of the night, Thor making sure his woman didn’t make too big of a spectacle of herself.

When they got to their room, Y/n was practically sleep walking, ending her journey by flopping herself onto the bed. A muffled mumble could be heard from where her face was smushed into the bed. 

“My love, are you speaking to me?” 

She turned her head, barely coherent but managed to murmur, 

“I liked that stuff. I’m gunna show you something fun we here on Earth like. It even works on super soldiers! Just you wait, buddy”, and then passed out.

… …. ….. … …….. ………. . .

Some while later….

… … … … … …………….

 

She didn’t remember much from that night, but what was said before she knocked out was a promise and she intended to keep it. Y/n stood by the window in her room, smoking a joint and thinking hard about what she would introduce to Thor that he hasn’t experienced already. 

-What don’t they have on Asgard???- Y/n pondered. They have awesome alcohol…but nothing here compares to that. She continued thinking and went to take another hit from the joint, but noticed that it went out. 

… 

Gasp

Y/n looked down at her joint with wide eyes.

G A S P 

-Wait… do Asgardians even smoke things? Oh well, gonna give it a shot anyway!-   
… … … … … …

Y/n had her plan set. She bought the best weed she could get from her trusted source, and waited for Thor to return from whatever business he had to tend to at home. As she was setting up some snacks for when they got the munchies, she heard a rumble and screamed, turning around only to see her boyfriend in full armor. Y/n was looking him up and down, the armor never failing to get her going, until Thor questioned all the snacks and the weird smell in the room. 

“Oh! Remember that alcohol from Asgard you made me try at Stark’s party that one time?” Y/n asked excitedly, earning an eye roll from Thor. 

“As I recall, I did no such thing, but go on, my love”.

“Ok well I remember telling you that I’d show you something that some people on Earth do for fun a lot. It can be used as medicine too! But today we are just having fun with it. Have you seen this before?” She held up a jar of marijuana for him to observe, and he took it in his hands to examine it better. 

“Is it a plant of sorts?”, He opened the jar, taking a sniff and holding it away from himself. 

Y/n giggled at his reaction, “Yeah! Its called Marijuana. Or weed. Or cannabis. There’s TONS of names for it. You can smoke it, like we will be doing today, or you can ingest it through pastries! We can try that sometime too if you enjoy this.” 

“And this can be used as a medicine? How so?” Thor questioned, looking at Y/n skeptically. 

“As a medicine it is mainly used for cancer patients, but is also used by people with anxiety and PTSD. It helps cancer patients eat bc it makes you very hungry, and helps anxiety by calming you down and making you happy!” She explained it to him, taking the jar back and pulling out a nug, “Are you ready?”

“Well if you say it is nice, and you use it yourself, then I trust you Lady Y/n. How do we smoke this smelly plant?”

“We will use this!”, Y/n grabbed her tall bong and showed it to Thor. His eyes widened in wonder and confusion,

“What is the purpose of this contraption?” 

“Well this is how you smoke it silly! You put water in it and then when you smoke it, the smoke gets filtered through the water for a smooth hit. Here, let me show you”, 

Y/n filled up the bong until it reached about halfway up the downstem. Then she ground up the herb and packed them a nice big bowl to share. How romantic! 

“Grab the snacks, Thor! We’ll do this in my room.”

She led the way as they made the journey to Y/n’s room. She had fun lights set up and some mood music going. She planted herself on the bed, and patted the spot across from her. Thor dropped the snacks in the middle, and waited for Y/n’s instructions. 

“Okay so I’ll show you how this is done by going first.” She placed her lips on the mouthpiece, and began lighting the green substance in the bowl. Once she pulled enough smoke, she removed the bowl and sucked the rest of the smoke into her lungs and held for a moment before blowing it out. 

“You think you can do it? I can tell you when to remove the bowl if you like”, Y/n offered, handing the piece to Thor.

“Aye, I think I can manage.” He copied Y/n’s movements and put his mouth over the hole. He then lit the herb and pulled in some smoke, taking away the bowl upon Y/n’s instruction. Thor held the smoke for only a couple seconds before breaking into a coughing fit. Y/n reached for the bong, but he held it away from her, going for another rip.

“Um, that’s against the rules!! But since you’re new at this, I’ll let it slide this session only. You better learn some etiquette!”

Thor laughed and continued to light the bowl again and take his second hit. He was starting to feel it slightly but wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling. He blew the smoke right into Y/n’s face before asking her, 

“So what are the desired effects of this substance? Are my eyes meant to feel heavy? My mouth is quite dry.” 

“Yeah that’s totally normal. You’re getting high!’, She passed him a bottle of juice and snatched the bong back before he could try for a third hit in a row. “How do you feel? Is it nice?” 

“Aye, I think I am enjoying it. I feel as though I will sleep quite nicely tonight after this!” Thor slowly exclaimed. Y/n was happy that he was having a nice time. 

“Now… next time, we gotta pair this up with your special booze! We’d get sooo stupid off that I bet. It’s called getting “cross-faded” when mixing alcohol with weed.”

“My dear, I do not think I will remember any of the terms you are teaching me today, but I believe I would most enjoy that.” Thor smiled and leaned in to give Y/n a peck on the lips. 

She smiled back, grabbing his face and planting a big kiss on his lips. 

“Let’s open up these snacks!” 

 

END


	5. Sweet Relief (Wade Wilson/Reader) T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's skin is particularly bad one day and Y/n sets off to find a remedy that actually will work.

Wade’s cancer-ridden skin constantly caused him pain and discomfort. Unfortunately, when he got his healing powers, his cancer did too, ultimately giving him super cancer. Y/n, his fiancé, had him try a plethora of home remedies, treatments, medication, and skin cremes to make an attempt at relieving some of his pain. She felt horrible for him, and she did everything she could. Some days are less painful than others, however. His skin doesn’t shift around as much, he’s comfortable in his Deadpool suit, and he is able to move around a whole lot more. 

This was not one of those days. 

All day Wade’s been stuck in their bed, writhing and whimpering in pain. Sweat drenched his whole body. He was absolutely miserable and Y/n could see the cancer on his skin reforming as quickly as his body was fighting it. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the large, wet towel she kept in the freezer for moments like this. Draping it over his body, Y/n heard him groan with slight relief, the cold of the towel soothing some of the burning pain. 

The towel must’ve helped enough, because after a little bit Wade had failed asleep. Y/n was relieved. Sighing, she made her way to her laptop to look up more ways to possibly help with Wade’s skin. 

“Let’s see here. Helpful-treatments-for-skin-cancer-and-pain.” 

She scrolled past the ones she already tried, the first few not being much of a help. After clicking through a few links and not finding anything really new, she found something she must’ve missed before, as it was on the first page. 

Cannabis treatment! How did she not think of this!? Y/n clicked on the link, and it took her to a website explaining the benefits of marijuana and such products for cancer.

“Huh, I thought this was just used to help cancer patients eat..” She whispered to herself. “This could be good for his PTSD, anxiety and depression!” While scrolling through the page, she took in all the different forms of the substance. There was flower, oils, cremes, and edibles. Once Y/n was all read up on each form of cannabis, she grabbed her purse and wallet and practically ran to the nearest dispensary. 

Luckily it’s quite easy to get a medical cannabis recommendation and card. Y/n was able to obtain it, along with some topical cremes, a bottle of oil, and a jar of flower. Once through the door, she saw that Wade was still sound asleep and she wanted him to rest as long as his body would allow him to. Y/n set down all of her day’s finds on the counter in their kitchen, feeling confident that these would actually help him unlike the other tricks she’s attempted.

___________________________________________

A few hours later  
___________________________________________

Y/n heard wade moaning quietly, probably waking up from his long nap. She grabbed her items and made a beeline towards her and Wade’s bedroom. 

“Wade, you awake honey?”

A tired groan was all she got in return.. She sighed. 

“I found some new things that might help! Do you think you can try or do you want to wait a while longer?” 

She heard Wade sigh. He didn’t like the things she brought, but he appreciated her caring so much and doing whatever she could to help. So he reluctantly agreed. 

“Alright, sweet cheeks. What is it this time?’’

Y/n grinned. 

“So, I happened to stop by a marijuana dispensary and found some goodies in there that could be helpful for the pain your skin causes, and for your anxieties. I was thinking since all the other things I brought home weren’t fun or helpful, that maybe we could try this together so if anything we could at least get high and let go for a bit?” Y/n chirped with hope evident in her voice. 

Wade looked at her sort of surprised. He didn’t even think of weed. Would it even work with his healing factor? Only one way to find out. At least he didn’t have to try it alone. Damn he loved Y/n. 

Wincing slightly as he sat up, Wade took a look at the goodies his woman came home with. The topical creme looked promising. He opened it and to his surprise it smelled really nice and not like skunks. 

{Boy, would smelling like that totally suck!}

[We already smell like that sometimes.]

{Yeah but not on purpose!}

Y/n saw Wade deep in thought while holding the tube of creme and offered to apply some on him. 

“We’ll start with an arm and if that helps, we can put it everywhere else”, she suggested, uncapping the lotion and squeezing some on her hand. She gently applied the creme to his textured skin, being careful not to press too much as to avoid causing him extra pain. He hummed happily as the lotion felt really nice on his skin. 

Y/n smiled, grabbing the weed and pulling out a joint from the jar. 

“Ready to dive into this?” Y/n questioned, grabbing the nearest lighter, they had tons for some reason, and lit the joint. 

Wade watched his fiancé take a deep drag from the doob and burst into laughs when she broke into a fit of coughs. She sent him a playful glare and passed it to him. He took a hit almost effortlessly and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was experienced in the arts of toking on the giggle bush. 

“H-have you done this before?” 

“Of course, sugar. Gotta say I’m real giddy to be doing it with you though.”

[Yeah waaay better than with Weasel. That guy just talks way too much.]

{Look who’s talking!}

“Yeah I get it I talk a lot, just shut up and let me enjoy this.” Wade scolded his boxes. 

“Huh??” 

“Nothin, just the ol’ brain box doing its thing again.” Wade sighed, “I think the creme on my arm is working though. Its not burning as much.”

Y/n jumped up with joy and grabbed the rest of the lotion, smiling wide as she applied it to Wade’s chest, back, and legs while he continued on the joint. 

“What are you cheesin’ about over there?” He asked, a small smile forming on his own face. 

“Nothinnnn, I’m just so happy something is finally working. I hate seeing you in pain like that.” Y.n leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, plucking the joint from his hand and taking a hit. 

“Well it’s a good thing I have my Nurse Y/n to take such good care of me… in more ways than one. Wink Wink.” 

Y/n burst into laughter and lied down next to Wade, wrapping her arms around him and letting him finish the rest of the joint. His heart rate was slow and soothing and she finally felt accomplished. 

“Dude… I think Im like really high.” Y/n giggled.

“Y’know what’s the best ever? STONED SEX.” Wade exclaimed, putting the joint out and proceeding to smother Y/n with kisses. 

She smiled to herself and thought, 

-Best. Idea. Ever.-


	6. Tony/Steve/Bucky x Reader - New Buds (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attends a college rager and ends up puking in the yard. In come 3 cool guys that help out and then offer to pop her cherry garcia. Basically they smoke her out for her first time. Its pretty wholesome. I thought it'd be interesting to switch it up and have the characters introducing weed to reader this time instead of the other way around which I had in a couple previous installments! 
> 
> (This is a terrible summary, the story is better. Lmfao Im fuckin shpliffed if you cant tell.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Its been a while, but I finally popped something out of my dumb head. I have a Steve x reader in the works but its kinda a struggle, so here is something in the meantime. I think this one is my favorite so far. I rated this T bc of yknow recreational drugs and alcohol use. Hope you like!

 

Frat parties were always pretty poppin’, but this Saturday night was wild in particular. Y/n was no stranger to these events, attending frequently usually because her friends went all the time and she also sorta enjoyed them. Everyone would be in some kinda groups doing different activities; beer pong in the main room, keg stands in the garage, even wet t-shirt contests outside sometimes depending on the time of day. Y/n preferred sticking to getting drunk on overly sweet mixed drinks and mingling, which is what she did at this particular party. However, she also lost her friends somehow, and the house was HUGE, so instead of looking around for them in the sea of infinite college students, she headed outside to get some air and maybe…maybe puke a lil. Only a lil.

 

She was alone outside for a good 10 minutes, luckily finishing up her puke sesh, before 3 guys came out bickering about something or other. Y/n couldn’t pay them much mind, because while she thought she was done blowing out her guts, another round of vomit came about and it wasn’t discreet either.

 

One of the guys jogged up to her and held her hair away from her face. Y/n could hear another one of them laughing his ass off and commenting on how loud she was, while the last of the 3 told him to shut up and not make fun of a puking lady.

 

“Whoaaa, hey are you alright? That was like a lot of puke.” The one holding her hair commented, backing up to give her space when she began getting up.

 

“Ugh, yeah I’m fine. Remind me to never have a fucking Long Island and 3 Kamikazes on an empty stomach ever again. Thanks for holding my hair though! Sorry you had to hear, see, and smell this.” Y/n uttered, totally embarrassed but pleasantly surprised that he helped out.

 

“No problem! Gotta help those who can’t hang”, he winked. “I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky. The one that was laughing at you is Tony, and the gentlemanly wall of muscle is Steve.”

 

‘ _What is he talking about? They’re all walls of muscle!’_ Y/n thought sort of dreamily while shaking his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you all! I’m Y/n, and I can definitely hang. I was just making room for the Jack in the Box I was thinking of door dashing while I was spewing over there." _Nice save, idiot._  

 

Bucky chuckled, shaking her hand while Tony and Steve came up to shake her hand and introduce themselves as well.

 

“So, Barfing-Beauty, what has you out here releasing your gut-kraken all alone?” Tony teases, putting his arm around Y/n while Steve gives him a look.

 

“Don’t call her names, she was just sick, Tony. I can recall plenty of times I found you passed out in your own puke, “Iron Guts”.” Steve brought up, smirking at the glare Tony sent his way.

 

Y/n laughed, the alcohol in her system giving her a pleasant warmth and looseness, “Well to answer your question, I lost my friends and didn’t really bother to look for them. I came out here for air and..well, that display over there. What about you guys?”

 

Tony’s face lit up as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a container full of joints. “We came out here to have a party of our own, a "Puff Party", if you will.” He snickered.

 

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Tony’s lame pun, while he looked rather proud of himself.

 

“Yeah, we kinda got tired of the noise in there, so we decided to come out and smoke a bit to recharge. Would you care to join us?” Steve offered, “might make you feel better after all that”, He nodded towards her puke pile.

 

Y/n thought about it for a moment. She never really smoked weed before, and while her roommates did, she just never cared to participate. But these guys were kind and helpful, so why not, right?

 

“Hmmm okay, sure. I never smoked weed before, so please don’t make fun of me if I act stupid!” Y/n exclaimed while they made their way to a makeshift gazebo type thing in the backyard of the party house.

 

“No worries, we’re all drunk, and we’re all about to be crossfaded, you won’t be the only one acting stupid”, Bucky reassured, patting her on the back and smiling.

 

They were all seated in a circle, Bucky across from Y/n, and Tony across from Steve. Tony pulled out 2 joints, putting both between his lips and lighting them before passing one to Y/n, and one to Bucky. Y/n was slightly hesitant, looking at the joint nervously and watching Bucky as he effortlessly took a deep drag from it and did one of those fancy french inhales. Y/n took a breath in, then out, and finally took a hit.

 

She quickly blew the smoke out and handed over the joint before going into a hysterical coughing fit. Tony burst out laughing, and she glared at him while wheezing slightly.

 

“That was horrible! Why didn’t you guys warn me”, Y/n pouted.

 

“Sorry, doll! We thought that’d be kinda obvious since its your first time and all.” Bucky said apologetically. “You’ll get used to it if you keep smoking though!” He offered.

 

——30 mins later——

 

The joints were passed around until they were mere roaches, and all participants of the “puff party” were floating blissfully in their chairs.

 

“Ok, so, tell me this. What if some crazy scientists made some kind of chemical serum that could turn regular dudes into super mighty dudes?” Y/n drawled slowly.She looked around and the world was spinning but in a nice comfortable way. She could get used to this marijuana business.“Like they inject it into like people in the army and then use them as some like super soldiers or something?”

 

“That couldn’t really happen… could it?” Steve asked with a sort of worried expression on is face.

 

“Totally could! I mean maybe not with today’s science, but it could absolutely happen some day. Same with the zombie apocalypse. 100% scientifically possible.” Tony explained.

 

“No way, that’s mad science and should never be allowed.” Bucky interjected and rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

 

Suddenly, Y/n’s phone rang, one of her friends finally decided to reach out to her.

 

“Ugh, sorry guys, gotta take this.” She got up and walked a few feet away and answered the phone. Turns out one of her girls is blacked out and the other needs help getting her back to their dorm. Y/n sighed disappointedly. She was having a great time and really didn’t want to leave her new friends, but duty calls. She trudged back towards the guys and solemnly explained the situation. They were also disappointed, but didn’t hesitate to give her their phone numbers and start a group chat to hopefully discuss meeting up again.

 

After giving a big alcohol and giggle bush induced bear hug to each of them, she dragged her ass back into the house and then dragged her friend’s ass back to their room.

 

THE END <333

 


End file.
